1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for treating waste water having a high concentration of organic matter by using a circulating ciliary contact filter cake which provide a microbial habitat and have numerous cilia which are composed of polypropylene (PP), nylon and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A very highly concentrated organic waste water is generally produced in industries related to alcohol, foods, paper, leather articles, and livestock. In the worse situation, the concentration of the organic materials contained in the waste water is greater than 1%. When the organic materials have such a high concentration in the waste water, microbes propagate in the waste water so that the sludge precipitation is ineffective in case of waste water treatment by the activated sludge technique and further the sludge is highly concentrated due to the multiplication of decomposing microbes, which leads to inefficiency in waste water treatment.